


The Chronicles of LOVE

by thegodfather



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Shrek (Movies), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, This is real, Tom Holland yay, Undertale x Shrek x Actor cross over, breathe it in, do you think this is a joke, no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 09:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegodfather/pseuds/thegodfather
Summary: join pretty cool tom and his misson thru undertalehe will see many bad things but he will see good things like jesus christ and the biblealong the way, se will make good friends like sans papyrus torial alphies undyne etcin this au, shrek is a priest and hes the adopted brother of sans and papyruhe has a dark secret... and tom wants 2 now whatdo you... wanna know too?





	The Chronicles of LOVE

It wasdtom holland is a frog

The Chronicles of LOVE

 

tom holland FELL DOWN FROM THE SKY  
"OW BLDOOD" SHE said  
it hurt alot when he fell from there but he escape with only few cuts and bruises  
it smelled like flowers and dirt. he never liked the smell because he liked staying inside with his friends.  
he is not a active person.  
suddenly he smelled pie. it was blueberry pie but he hated blueberry pie. he hates everything.  
"HEY, HEY, KID"  
"what" he said, really bored-like. "make it quick" he was angry that he was here and stood up  
he was bleeding a lot but he was determined to make himself less vulnerable than he already was. "DO YOU WANT TO PLAY WITH ME?"  
tom didnt like the voice and was very scared  
it was loud and hoarse  
like the devil  
he loved the devil though so he wasnt scared anymore and pulled out his occult book from his bag   
(((tom is an aethest but he will become christuan!)))  
"no i want to go home. i have homework."  
"Excuses are monuments of nothingness, they build bridges to nowhere, those of us who use these tools of incompetence, seldom become anything but nothing at all."  
he scoffed and threw a rock at the voice very angry  
his face was red like a beautiful rose  
"i dont care! i want to leave please. i must get to my satanyic ritual because my hogwarts teacher said i need to"  
the general silence of the cave mountain thing broke when the voice gasped really loud  
it was appalled, scared to its wits  
"YOU ARE AETHEST?"  
"yes, i dont like god. there is no proof for god."  
"OH NO, ITS IDIOTIC" a small yellow flower crawled before him.  
it looked very small and frail, but a sinister grin spread across its... face? what the fuck is that, tom thot to himself. he sighed in annoyance.  
he had to perform for infinity war!! what the fuck!! ((i forgot to watch >_< これは正気のための私の最後の手段です!!!)))  
"we dont... allow non christian in here. we must convert u."  
"y"  
"it is for ur only good, follow me"  
tom scraped his shoes against the dirt and kicked grains of grass towards the pushy flower. he was angry with the flower. he was on the verge of chanting a sanatic ritual on him for being mean.

 

"Į ́ͨ̉W̓ͯ͌̿̏̃̉̀̒̊͊̓ͥ͒Į̸͢L͞L̵̡͠ Ȩ̃ͧ̊͊ͩ̀͆̉́͌ͮ̊͂̀̌Nͯ̑ͪ̚̚D̸̶̢̒̒͌ͯ͂̈́̊ͥ̚ Y͟OỦͫ̔̑̔͌ͨ͆̂ F̵͢O̧͜͠R̃ ͂ͧͫ̋́̑͑̑̏͐ͧY̐́̏͐̓̏̎̾ͮ̇́̈́̍̓͝Óͮͯ͐́̔ͭ̒U̶͑̓̿̒͋ͧ̆̈̓͑̓̍ͭRͩͬ̈́̒̃̆͒ ̸̶̢C̈͛̑ͬ̂͛ͨ͌ͫR͜IM̈ͩ̿ͮ̏ͧ̏͒̉ͮͨ̄̏ES̓̎̿͆̽̋̊͌͆̑͂̈̃̚͜.̸ͥ̉̂͑ͨ͐ͫ̇̒̋ͮͯͣ̚ ̑͛̂ͦͪY͛ͩ̓ͯͣ̌ͦ̃̋̄͛̆̆ͯͬ͢҉O͏̨Uͥͥͯͤͯͦͪ̂͒̀̾ ͯ̐͒̾D̢̛ͩ͋̋ͦ̐Á̾ͫ̑̽͋̒ͤͧ͛͊ͯ͂͐̽R͊͐ͧͫ̀ͯͧ̓̊E̽ͫ̑͂̏̇ͪ ͩ͛̉́ͦ̈́Q̌͋ͤ̔͐̂͒ͭ̎͐̇͞͠U͜͞E̷Sͬ̐̄́̃̇̓ͩ̌̀̄̓̎̾̚T̢̑͂̑ͥͭ̽̒̓̃ͥͫ͐̃̅̚҉̶I̐̅̅̌̓ͧͯ̂̈́̒̎̇̾ͨ̎O̵̒̃ͥ̄̐̑̽҉Nͪͣ͒̃ͬ͆ͤͬ̀ ̶̐̅̓ͩ͑̀̑͡M̢͛̀̇̋ͪĔ̃ͨ?̇͒ͧͯ͋̃̎ ͊ͧͩ҉̨I ̢̨͆̏ͩͯͬͣ͒͂ͮͬ̊a̋̊̽͊̓͜͞t͟t̓e̡̅͒͛ͩ̇ͮ̇̃ͭ̆͝nťͭ͌̌̑͑͒̉ͨ͏̡̢iͤ̍̆̃̇͑ͪ̾̄̈́̋̋̚õ̧̋̐̿ͪ͟͠n̋͒͂̽ͮ́̈̽͂ͬ̅̾̍̈́!̷̒̈́ͪͯͧ͡:̾ͧ͌̊͋͗͆̄͝҉ ̶͢͠yͣ̓ͤͤ͊̾͂͂͑̾ͦ̅o̶ͭ͗ͭ̓͗̃ͬ͒ͯ̄̾̿̊͗uͥ̃͋̌͒̏'̋ͪ͌ͮͭ͌ͮͫ͋ͩ͠͞r͌̈́̈̅ͯ̄̓ͨe̴ ͐ͭ̌̑ͨͩ҉͘p̷ͣ̈́ͥ̆̎͐h̀ͬͮ̍̾̂ͬ͑ͪ̋ͬ͗͗̏̒ö͗̊̓̋ͬ̽ͤ͜n̵̎̌̐ͬe͐̉̊̉̉ ͪ̈́͊ͭͭ̃̇ͫh̨̧̒͐͠åͮ͑̾̍̂ͭ̇̐̑͒͗ͮ̾͏̵͠s̷̨͡ ̨͆̅̓͂́bͤͬ̂́ͬ̓̆eͣ͗ͧ̿͋̍͏̷e͘n̊ͪ̇̈́ͦͨͩ͗͗͌ ͌̾̃̋ͬ͋ͤ̔̅ͧ͆̂ͣͣͣH̸̐̔̑ͭ̇̒͂̇͜AC͗̂͐͐́̋̍ͦ̽̌́K͋ͭ̀͡ED!̀̿͆ͬͧ̒͒ͭ͝! ̶̵͂̓̽̌̆͑͑̓̓ͨͭ̑ͨ̈̌ý͐ͨͤͪͧ̏̃ͨ̃̅͐͐̚҉oͥ̈́ͫ̂̉ͯ̔̌͡ū̴ͥͬ̊̀̓͆̍ͧͩͬ͠r ͣ̋̒̿g̈̎ͣͣͧͣ̋ͬ͌̐̿̽͝o͡ȏ̢̋ͤͦ̏͒͌̅̽͟͠g̷̐̉ͫ̍͜͠l̉e̴̵̸ͨ ̢̧̌ͯ͊̽̓̄͑ͭiͩ̇ͩͣs͗ͬ̑͊͐ͧ ͢6̏̆͆̏ͭ̒̍ͮ̃̾ͦͧ̓7ͤ̇̃̚%ͤͣ̀ͬ́ͫͥ͊̍ͭ̂ͨ̿͐̚ DA͗͐Ḿͦ̈̓́͐̽͡͠AĜ̢̀̆͗̒̓́̍ͫͦ̓͋ͭ͞Eͫͫ̐̾̓D̊ͯͮ͗̉ ̵̕͢aͪͭn͊͑͌ͥ̏̊̐͗̒̉̄͛ͫd̡̨̍ͯ͂̔ͣ͌ͪ̔̄ͭͤͮ̔ ̵̛̓ͪͬͩ̐͒̊̈́͑̑yͫ̊ͨ̀̄̔̌ͦ͂ͥͬͭư͟o͡r͡ ̷̨͛ͭ͆̓͌̉ͬ̍ͩͩ͊ͥ̚̚͢eͪ̀ͩ̓ͬ͊̀̅ͨ̿̎̚-̈́ͨͮ̓̑̔̌͠m͆͐ͤ̋̔́͐͂ͧ̑̂ͪͪͭa͆̈́iͥ͐͐̐̊ͥͩl͟s͋͒̿̀̿̚͜,̍̀͐͂̔̾̒̃̎̎ yͤ̄̉̿o̡u͒ͫ͑̓ͫ̒͋͒ͯt͗̅ͩu̷̡b̷̢̏͆̈̊͐ͮͬͮes͏̶̕, ̉ͬ̽͆ͭ̂͞an̑͗͑͋d̨̡ ͞͏͡fa̡c̛̄ͯͤͬ̃̿͋̔̾ͪͯ̚e̡b̶̢̉͗̍͗ͨ͐̾͋̉͗̈́ͦ̉ͦ̕ǫ̐͜͞Ȍ̴ͣ̀̉̚ķ̵̈́̒͑͂̌̃ͯ̊ͩ̆͂͋̍̚͘ ͟͠͞ma̸ẏ̃̀̓͑̽̾ͦͭ̃͋̿ͪ ̄̏ͥ̌̅b̴̨͜e ͫ́̄ͦ̓̔̂ͫ͐̾̀ͬ͊͂Ḩ̷ͮ͗ͧ͊ͨͦACK̶͢͞E͝Dͭ̾ ă̡͊̐ͧ͗̓͒̊̿ͨ͆ǹ̕d ͬͤ͗̀͋̂̈̾̔̚͞o̓͛ͩͤ̂͢nͫͮ̃̃ͪ̉͊̾͛̇̐̓̑̚͠ ͮ̇̓̌ͥ̄̋̑͛̿̾ͬ̃ͨ̓t̕̕͡h͜eͯͪ̾͆͛̏̐̿̒͗̓̈͂̔̚ ̌̎ͧ͛ͫ̋͛̐̚D̸͆͌͆̉͆ͥ̐͂͗̿̚̚͟EEP̧̢ ͑̓̐̊̎ͥ̄̐̅ͫ́ͦ̚W̶ͨ̔̅͋ͫ́͘͢Eͬ͛̔Bͮ͋͐ͣ͗̈́̂ͮͫ̐̍ͨͦ̑ͮ͞!̷̀͋̆͜͝!̸҉!̿̓ͤ̌̆ͩ̇̍̀̊͂̔ y̨͋͂́ͦͣ̓ͨ̈̽̐ͩ̓ớ̴ͤ̊͋̽̽͋͋̿̒̾ͯ̏̈u̽͐̊͌͟ȑ͆͌ s̓̓̉o̶ͪ͑̈̓͑̊ĉ̔̈́̐ͧ̓̌ͨ̅͆ͨ̔̋a͂̅̏̿̇̂l̸̿ͤ s̅̾̔̒̋ͫ̔ͣe͑ͤͣͪcų̸͆ͥͭͧ͘r̵͜͢i̡ͧ̉ͫ̍͌͒ͨ́̍̚͜ţ̐͆̈́ͪ͋̔ͯ̋̊̄̓̊͡͞y̆̂ͫ̌ͣ͐͗̈́͌ͭ ̸̋̃ͯ͑̀ͯ̌ͤ̅̓̇ͨ̚҉̴nͭͦ̀́ͮ̽͗̈́̆̊͑ͧ̉ͧ̓um̷͛́̅̓̊ͩ̍̀ͯͪͩ͐̓͟͞b͆̑̐͌̄ͤͮ͛̉̐̏̌̕͟e͂͊̓̔͊̉͐̂̾̚͘ŗ̷̍̇͊͋͞ ̉̽̔̽̾͋͌ͨͥ̓͗̄̆̊̚nͫ̌͌̀̃͒dͦ̈̃͌̽ͥͬͤ͊̋̈̓̑̀̈͘̕ ̴̵̋̓ͭ̊͛̿̐ͫ͊̑͗̎͡c̆̇̎̄̿ͭ̓̍͌ͩ̚͟҉r͟e͡dͯ̑̾̐̔ͩ͊ͭ͑̐̐̈ͣ҉̨i̧͌͊͆͟͞t ̶̋ͬ͗̽̈́́̋̔̿̈́͂͂͊caͯ̆̄̇͋̈̋͑̈́͆̓͋̍rͧ̉̇̍ͧͣ̈͛̚͏̶d̉̌͐ͤ̉̽̆҉ ͂̽̕͡i̧͜͜n͜͢fͯr̵ǫͧ͟͜m̈͊͆ͩ̎̄̽ͬ̽̍àͧ́́͋̾ͫ̃̉͑t̴̾́̀͋̿̓ͤ̍͛ͨ̋ͭ̃̔̔įͮ̏ͧͬ̌ͤ̋̆ͦ̆̾̆ǫ̴̨͑͗̆͌͗ͦͤņ m̛a̍̃̆̈́ͪ̄́̽yͥ ̢̃͐͆ͦ̊ͫͤͣ́̽ͦ̉͐ͯ̆bͪͫ̚e̡ ̴̛͆̊̔̽̽̅̾ͫͤ͂ͫ́ͣ̒҉Ş͛͊ͦ̊͘͜T͟͝O͜͟L͝E̿̽ͯ̃ͬ̒̉N̴̡!̈ ̄͑̅̎̽̈́̿͂̐̐̄̈́̃ͭR̆ͫ̐̐ͨͣ̾ͪ̂̑̾u̷ͧ̔̑͐̓̐͌͋͑ͥͩ̈́̏̃͒s̡̕͟si̷̽ͬͩ̆̆̏̋͋͑ͫ̂̏ͥ̈͟aņ͘ ̒ͯͨ̂̃̊̿̽̈́ͧ̂Hͥͧ̂̓̒̌̃̅͑ͣ̋͂ͥͬ̒Aͭ͌ͪ͑ͦͬ͜͝C̢̅̂̐̅̇͊̆̏̆K̛ͥ̍̒̒͌͂ͣ̄̚҉E̢̧̊Ṙ͑ͥ͋̋̓̿̂͂͑̔̈͗S͐̓̆̽ͯ͑̑͋ͣͨ ̷̅ͭ̎͟ma̡ͪ̋̅̌͊̇̓ͩ̋̔ͩ̏̚y̾ͫͤ͡ ha͏̧v̡͗̾̓ͧ̍ͮ̂̍̐͑ͥ̋ͦ̀̋éͨ́̈́͂ͩ̓̔ͯ̄̿͞ ̀̋͌̎̃̽s͝t̢ole̛n̨ ̇̔͊͏yu̷̸ơ͛͊͌̄̂ͬͪͫ̏ͬrͦ͊̔̇͒͛ͨ̉͑͐̿͗ ̧͌̂̒̈́͊͑̿ͪ̄͂į́̌nͩͤ͑̄̐̑ͪ̎͋̇ͮ́ͭfͤͧ̅̊̓̐̈ͣͣ͆̉ͣ̐ͨo̊ͩ̐͌̅͂͌ͦͨ̾ͨͫsͣ̀͐́ͬͨ̿̄̚͝ ͜͠t̷͏o̡͏ ̷͌ͧͭ͑̀̓d̵ͮ̑ͯ͑ͮͧͧ̃͟͠o ͪ͑̀̃̊i̷̾̏̓̿͑̉̋ͣ̈̃̄̓ͪ͊̔͟l̛̅̈̋̂̐ͨ̐̔̾ļ͟eͥ̽͋ͬ̉̋ͪ̎̊͊ͤ̾̆̚g̸̨͠a̛̐̾̕͢l̷̵̸͐ͮ͊́ͧͦ̈̎͊̈̋̆ ̴̛͢a͂ͩ̂͆̿̔̋̽̒͐̔̄͜͝c͟͢͡tĭ̈̌̃ͯ̒v̊̄iͫ̊̌͒̅̈́͋͒ͦ̌ͨͮ̚t͒͑͛̄ͩ̄ͦ͊͒̔͐ͯ̔ͨ̚ẙ̛̀͊ͮͣ̆ͫ̔͘͠ ̄̈́ͬ̒̃ͥͭ̍ͤ̋͒uͯ̐͗ͯ͗̐̿ͩͦͩ͊͟s͘͘iͥ͠͞n͆̚g̕͢͞ ̇͛ͣ͗ͬͦ̆̃͆ͫ͆̽̆̚͞Yͣͥ̒͐̚O̅̅U̴̷͑̎Ŗ͢ ȋ̃ͦͧ̓̄ͤ̄dȅͮ̀́̊̌nti͑ͬ͘t͏͜y̢͢!̶̡͜!̔̈́ͮ́͗̑͟͢ ̷̷̒ͪ̓ͯͧ̀̎̋̃̑ͦ͢Ḧ͠ow͛̈͑ͤͫͮͧͩ͒͂̓ͧ̏ͫ ̴̀̾̈́ͮͥ̊ͯ̆ͨ͛͊̅́ͬ͢͡tͮ̐̓ͣ͑̉ͨ̕̕o f̽̐̓̎͛͒i̷̔̇͞x̵͊ͭͪͤ̕ ͐ͣ̾͏̨do̍̏̃̏̎̈́͟͝ẇ̓ͦͭ͞n̚͢l͗̎o̡a̵̒ͧ̂ͩͫ̇̓̀̄͟҉dͭ̑̈́̉ͫ͗ͧ̌͊̔̚ F̔̒ͬ͂ͧ̒̍̿̏̂̍͟ŖĚ͂͛ͥ͂͌E̛͟ ̑̉͞a͋ͦͮ̈̂̔̓ͨͫͪ͑̎pp ͡҉͘V̸ìͯͦͤŕ̔̈́̈͗ͧ̆ͬ͟͏us ̏̾̚C͞l͜ěͦ̃̏ͫ̏̅͒͒͌́ͪ͋an̏̚͡ě̃ͣ̅̆̽͑̃̄r̨̃ͭ̕͡ ̀ͧͯ́̒ͪP͆̾ͩ̂̎r̢ȯ̴̑̎̎ ̕B̵̴ͣͬͪe̎͆ͩ̅̆́̉ͯ̃ͨͧͪͩs̷̶ͬ͂ͥ̿̀ͨ̓ͥ̓͘t ̾̕͡F̏҉r̔̐̾̋̇ͦ̄ͣ́ͥ̚e̛̿̿͗̆͑e̷ͫͯ̈́̋ͭ̒̍͗̔͊̾̐ͧ́ ̴͒̑̎̉ͩͮ̆ͤ̏̑͌͛ͧ̍͟Vî͆̏̄̌ͩͧ̽̊̃͊͟҉r̿̾̃̈̉ͬ̆ú̡̿̀̆͑͐ͨ̑̅͒s̈͋͐ͩ̓̾̓̈́̒ͨ̾͐̉ͥ ͊̚C̷̎ͮ͆̂͋̆̔̂̎̀͊̐̆ͦ̾͡l̃̊̍̏ͪ͐ͨͥ͟͝͡e̊̇͗̓͊̍aͮ̈́ͩ̓͐͛̿͂͆͆̃̑̚n̍ͬͫ̃͒ͯ̆̏͢͜e̶ͣ̏̐̏ͯ̔͐ͮͥ̇̽̀r ̆̅̔ͦ͗̓͑̌͂͑̌̇ͩ̓̿(̷̛́̉ͮ͗̇ͥͬͬBͥ͌̃͐̂̄̒ͮ̑͗e̢̛ͥ́̇s̉͋ͬͧ̓̂̒t̵̆̒͞ ͯ͌ͤ̊̽ͫ̄͑Cl͋̄̍͑̓ͧ́͌̉̃͞e̷͝ả̌̃̈́̔̅̑̆ͦ͒ͧ̌ͯ͐ͧn̐̔̿̽͗̾ͮ͐̄ë̛́̓͂ͧ͌̒́̍̈ͩ̔̈́͒̚̚r̍ͣ̌̓̉ͪ̂ͥͪ͟ ̴̎ͧͥ̅͠E̶͠v̍͐̍̊́̆̆̚e̍̐͌̌r҉̧͞) ͭ͗̂ͥ̉̅͑͑̚V̶̡̅̓͆̚ęͨͤ̍ͯͪ̋͆r̸̒ͤ͞y҉ ̌̐̒͐̈́̑Go̷҉o̧̕dͫ̔͛̒̾ͩ̽͂͘ ̡͌̒͌͆̍̒͗̉̔̊ͥ̚͞͞aͥ̋ͪͦ̌͋͋̃͟ft̆̀̅̊͌ͧ́̎͐ͯe̢ͤ̀ͮͬ̐̂̑ͫ̋̆̆̔̀ͬ̚r̓̉͆ ̏̇ͤd̨o͏w̨͡n̂ͩ̀̌̏̔̓̿͂̌ͣ͐̚ ̸̧̧̔ͬ̓̒̿͛̽̊ͤ̊͋l̉ͦͨ͂ͮ̉̐o҉͝ad̑̀̋̚ ̎̽̓ͧ̅͞a͋ͩ̒̄ͩͮ͗̄̒͗̾͛p̶͊͑̿̾͂͂ͤͤ̓ͣ̈́ͫ͋p̵ͪ̈́̀͑͊̌ͣ̆͛̈̓ͤ͗͞ ̸̓̊ͤ͗ͤ̉ͤ̋̂͞p̶u̸̸͐ͬͦͥ̎̉t̸̔ͮ̏ͯ̿͊͑͌ ̓ͬi͡n̑̽͗̓̈ͬͤ͋ͦ͐̚̚ c̵͝r̷ͤͯͣͥ̾̑̂̆͝͠ę͛̒ͤ͠d̍͗ͥ̎̾͘͝iţ̡̡ ̡ͫ͑̅ͦ͛̚̕c̴̴ͮ͋̋̍̌͌ͭ̈̎̃ͬ͆͛ͣ͆ar̷̶dͤ̉̑̃̌҉ ̌̊͋ͭͮ̋̏͒͋̾in̸͠fô͊͗ͫ̏́̚ŝ̸̨̈́̆̂ͩ̓͂̿̈ͫ̍͛̃̚̚͞ ̢ä̴́ͭͤ̒̑̽͗͗ͥ̀͟n̿̾̉ͫ͋̽̂ͩͭ͟҉҉d ͣ̇̏͢͝s̶̴̍̀̍͛̌̋̐oͣ̍͋̉̊̓͐̒͛͒ͮ̉ca̷̢l̢͋̓͂ͧ̃̾͋̿ͤ̃ͧͣ͆͢͡ ̛́͛͜s̨ͥ̉̎́̓e͊̌ͦ̒̃͋͆̿̔ͣ̇ͣ̔͒̅cr̈́̑͒ͧ̔̋ͤ́͊ͨ͢͞iͨ͒̍̓ͭ͘t̵ͪ̍̀̒̋ͤ̇̆̌͌̐͗̇̏ͩ͘͟y̕ ̧͡nͬ̌̂u̍̊̂̄ͧ̓ͩ͛̋̆ͬ̚̚҉̢mb̈́ͭͮ̒er̢ ̎̎̀sͨͫ͗ͣͬ̆ͫ̃́̔ơ̛ w̅̄̉͗̐̔̑͗e̅̒̅ͫͥ ̒ca̽ͣ̈́ͯ́n̉͊́ ̧̉̾̅̆̄̀̅̆̐̔̐̅̑ͧ́͝sͦ̿ͪ̿̑͗e̸̒̈́͒̄̐͐́ͭ̍̆͌̇͢a̴̷̒͌ͩ̈́̈̓ͣ̚͞r͗̂͒̂̏͒̍̇ç͡h̨̾̋̐̂ͣ̚͡ ̢͘D҉҉EĚ̛ͣ͑ͭ̕P̋̃̇ͣ͗ ̧͘W̔E̓ͪ̆̓ͫ̌ͤ͆̒̀͋ͤ͊B ̂ͯ̈́ͭBL̸Ȧ̅͒͆̈́̑́ͭ̎Ĉͪ̏K̓̒͛ͮ̍̄ͪ̔̇̃̽ͦ̀̾ ͞͞͠M̷A̓̊̇̾͗͊̚Ȑͯ̈̊͌̔͒Ķ̴ͣ̃͊̏ͭ̊̐̏̑̃̽̊ͧ̚E͑ͪ̿ͭͬ̔͞T̓͗̿͑̓̃̄̓͆̀ͨ͗̾͒ ̔ͫfͦ̾ͬơ͘ŗ̾̊͛͊ ̐̏̃ͬͪͯ̽̀͑̚yù̈́ͫ̿̀̈́̑͆̒̋͋̚o͊̌̃̒͡r͟ ̢̈́̑͋̑̓̀ͣ̈́ͬͤ͌ͧͧ̈p̸̍͐̋̇ͥͫ͐͂͞͏er̀͗ͨ͛̌̾ͩͧ̾s̡͡ó̽̓̀̋̉̋ͥ́ͪ͢n̍͒͐̏̈́̚n͘͟e̴̛ͧͭ̈̔̓̎̿ͩͪ́̃ͨ̉̇̒l̽͆ͨͤ̀͏ ́iͧ̑̂͐͐̓̊̄̾̓ͯͣͤ̾ͯn̍͋̆͋͌ͬ̅͑ͪ̓f̧̧ͨ̑͋̄̄̊ͪ͐͒̊͑͡o̵ͧͥ̅̒̈͋̾̊ͯ͐̇͐m̐ͯ̈̓ͥ͋̇͗̆̍͗͋̚̚͟͝͝a̡̕t̢̧̊̃͌͒ͬ̓io̢͗ͥ̽̍̑̽̌̏ͪ̏n̶̾̆ͩͣ͞ ̸̢͟n̸d̉҉̶ r̵̛e̿̅̾͑̎̄͌̉ͫ̑̑moͩ͛̿ͮ͛̇ͨ͌̓̍vͥ̓̏ęͧ͊ͩ ̀VIͭR͐̆̇̉̌̏̄̌͗̐̍͋͂US͏̡̕ ̋̿ͯ̋̒̍̆ͧͭ̌ͤͫfͫ̌ͪ̐̒ͨͬ͐͊̒͋̓͆r͠o̶͂ͥ͋̂ͫ̌ͣͭ̑͒̾̾̄ͥ͘̕m̸̡̧̓̾͆̈́ͧ͑͆ͯ̀̿ͯ̌̚ ̋̆ͮͫ̓͆̈́̈ͯp̷҉h̨ơ̊ne̢͐́͊̂ͪ̂ͧ̈͑̆ͣ̽ͧ r̛̛͟a̧̨ͬͣ̽ͤ͘t̷e͊͆ͥ̿͆͂̀͆̓ͧͨ̐ͧ͐̅͘͞ ̡̢̛̈́̉͗͑F̸̨̡̒IV̊̄̄ͦ́͒̍ͫͤ͑̒̈ͫE ͧ̿S͡T̛̈́̐ͦ̍͌̌̎̋ͤ̓͂ͮ̒͝Â̷̵̢ͬͧ̒͒ͧͧͨ̃̾̿̾̎͊R̋͒S̍̉̓̊͛̿̏ͭ ̶͢o͊ͨ̅ͬͫ̍͛̚n͐̈͆ͣ̉̐̚͢ ͤͫ̉ͧ̃g̷̑̚ơ̋̋ͭͭ͐̍ͩ̂̍͆ͣ͗̒̚ǫ̸ͬ̓͊͛g̸̎̾͆͗̃ͥ̊̾͋l̍̒ͩ̽̄ͫ͒ͪ͊̉̎́̌ͯ҉͝͝ ̵͒͐̒̇̔ͧ̓̉ͩ͗̓͂̄͘pl҉a̸̧͂͌ͤ͠ẏ̵ͥ̄ͧͩ͒̑ͯͤ͆ͯͨ͊҉͠ ̋̅ͨ̏͞sͬ̃͂̅̎͌ͫ̎̈̎̃ͯ̅ͣ͡t̒͊̿ͥ̓ͨ͞ȍ͊ͥͯ̿ͩ̎́̒ͭ͛̕ṙͭ̊̿ͩͧ̋ȇ̈́͊ͥͬ̑̈͌̒ͧͧ̎̔̓̄ ̸̛̛W̡̐̎̍͌̊̌ͮ̓̅͢A͐̄́́̈ͫ̂R̍́̊̔ͦ̓͊̓͂̀͆̔̔̔͆Ņ̾̐ͯͫ͂̽ͥͥ͋I̎̎̇̽̇ͬ͒ͬ͐̑͗̆̿̂͝Nͪͭ̒͊̉̎̒̇ͣͨͨ̚͠G̋ͥ̐̓ͬ̇̾͑̂͛ͯͯ̈̂̆ ̴̢̏̍̾͂̂͊̆̏̀̇̃̌̃ͣy̆ͥͮ̓̌̈̈̚o͜u̾̋̆̌͑ͪ͛̒͛ͨ̀̃ͤ͞͠͡r̢͗͛̌̅̒̉͑̐̅͐̾ͬ͠ ̆̿̇̅̒͒̆͑͋͒p̅ͩ́̂̿͒ͨh͊͂̑ͦ͛͛͆͌͐̑oͧ̓̎ne̢͢͏ ͪͬ̔̋͢͡͝h̍̈́͑͐͊ͮa̢͢veͯ̑͒͌͑ͮ̀ͩ͐͡ ͊͗4̂͆ͦ̌̈́̏͗̽̽̒ͨ̅͟͡ ͛̎̇ͦͣ͂͋ͫV̶̨̾̄I̷RU̧ͨ̅̓͟S̄ͫ͊̑ͧ̑̉̈̆ͤͮ̿̚҉ ̇̃ͦa̍̿ͩ̎ͨͤ̇͆ͤnͯ̊̂̀̿̀ͩd̵ ̸̧̏̽̔ͫ̅̅ͣ̿̋̆ͮ̓̽iͬ́ͯͥ̔̌́ͭ̃̐͐ͮ̃̇̚s ͤͣͣ̈́D̵̛A̵ͯ̒ͨ͟M̍͘͜AǦ̑͂ͯ͋̽ͭ͌͊́̀ͯ̓ͩ̚E̵̢ͤ̽!̶̆̽͑̊̊́̄̔҉!̢̕͡1̸̢̍̄͂̅͞!ͯ̇͐ͬ͐ͥ͆̚̕͘͜ " it screamed at him and throwed pellets at him but he blocked it.  
he was... spiderman! he suit jumped onto him and his power from the movies came to him. quickly, he shot the sticky webs at the flower but that was no match for the growing flower.  
he accidentally put fertilizer in his web... oops...

he slung onto a stalactite and threw it down on the flower.. it was over!

tom chuckled in amazement at his newly-obtained abilities until suddenly a loud SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE resonated thru the cave!  
the flower was alive and it was angry with him! it lunged at him with its sticky green vines and at that moment tom was scared for his live. the occult, his magic, and his piercingly cliche personality for most protagonists in these kind of fanfictions, and books in general. i mean, holy shit. why the fuck are most of our characters so... idk. pushy, sarcastic. i understand the fixation, as some of my characters share these personality traits but all of us should branch out! it sucks to see the same personality in ALL OCs. but i do that too so i shouldnt be targeting people. tom holland blinked. where did that thought come from? he was about to die! he looked at the big, veiny flower before him and could see that confused look as well. oh well, continue, they told each other telepathically. as soon as the flower's vines wrapped around his neck to choke him, the flower screamed in pain and jerked backwards. tom, being a smart cookie, snatched this chance to pin the angry flower down. he tied it up in a sticky, wet web and attached it to the cave ceiling. the job.. was done. the flower was unconcious and smaller now. what a feeble creature, tom thought. he hates nature.  
then it hit tom right in the noggin...  
who helped him????  
suddenly he looked up in confusion to see a heavy-looking man feet away from him. it whispered to him...

 

"yesn't"

**Author's Note:**

> did you enjoy that guys!! i cant wait to see what happen to tom
> 
> \+ shrek is rlly kawaii omg


End file.
